vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malphas (Devil May Cry)
Summary Malphas is one of the bosses in Devil May Cry 5 that Nero has to defeat in order to rescue V. Malphas is a large female demon with a bird-like body. She has a proud and confident personality, boasting over her might as the demonic sorceress as shown throughout her fight against Nero. She is loyal to Urizen's cause and would do whatever it takes to ensure his reign. She also has a cautious side as well as somewhat better judgement than her master, as she instructed Cavaliere Angelo to dispose of Sword of Sparda despite Urizen's order to let it be, knowing that the weapon would be his downfall as long as Sparda's kin still alive Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Malphas Origin: Devil May Cry 5 Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Magic, Healing (Can heal herself thanks to her sorcery), Portal Creation (Malphas main weapon for long distances, which allows her bird to attack from many directions, warping space in the process), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create vast pocket dimensions, with many projections of other demons), Flight, Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances= Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: At least City level (An incredibly powerful demon due to her skills in manipulating demonic power through sorcery, stated by herself to have the Hell's mightest sorcery. Also capable of creating pocket dimensions to trap her prey in. Above demons like Cavaliere Angelo and managed to fight against late game Nero) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight and keep up with late game Nero) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be stronger than Cavaliere Angelo) Striking Strength: At least City Class (Can hurt Nero with physical blows) Durability: At least City level Stamina: High, as a demon above Cavaliere Angelo, she shouldn't be behind him, could fight against Nero for some time Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with many powers and portals, likely higher with Pocket Dimensions Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, commands demons like Cavaliere Angelo, as a demon, she likely has thousands of years of experience. Also knew that the Devil Sword Sparda could be very dangerous to her master despite the later discarding it Weaknesses: If Malphas finds themselves badly injured, they will use their sorcery to begin healing themselves, though this requires them to stay in one place, remaining defenseless and vulnerable to attack Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults Category:Energy Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Characters